Camilla Croce
'History:' Camilla 'Dawn' Croce is a demigod child of Nyx; born to Fabio Croce and Nyx. Fabio got himself addicted to alcohol at 10 years old which made him uncapable of any sort of physical function, causing Camilla resorting to stealing to support them both. Fabio died of liver cancer when Camilla was 15, causing her to resort to thievery full-time and taking up the mantle of 'Dawn the Nighthawk'. 'Appearance:' Camilla has a heart-shaped facial structure, pale skin and full lips. Her curly black hair is thick and long and her eyes are green with long lashes. She is a little bit short than average, being 5'1 but is nimble and lithe. Because of her heritage, she is curvy with big thighs and chest but small waist though she is very athletic. 'Personality: ' Camilla is a bad-mouthed girl, she loves to cuss especially in italian. Despite this, her sense of right and wrong isn't twisted though she holds extreme prejudice towards people who have/had a easy upbringing. She also had a violent temper that could explode at any minute but she is able to quell it if need be. She is extremely prideful in her abilities, considering herself to be one of the best thieves. Not only that, she leaves a card with the symbol of a Nighthawk after every heist as a challenge to anyone who wants to capture her; saying that 'What's the point of stealing everything if no one knows about it?' She is also shown to be unwelcoming; critical and untrusting of people. She is also known to be sarcastic to others in an insulting way. She also seems to hold some kind of distrust towards males. 'Powers:' Umbrakinesis: 'Camilla has the ability to manipulate Darkness. She can use this ability in a variety of ways such as creating a veil that shields her from security systems or create a 'door' that allows her to walk through walls. '''Heightened Strength, Agility, Endurance, Reaction-Time and Speed at Night: '''Camilla gains near super-human strength, agility, endurance and speed at night. This allows her to preform heists much more easier at night. '''Healing Factor at Night: '''Camilla gains an impressive healing factor at night, allowing her to heal most injuries and sometimes fatal wounds if she is concentrating enough and has enough energy to do so. '''Mist-Manipulation: '''Camilla is shown to be able to manipulate mist to affect the minds of others. Though in her situation she must first put the idea into the head of someone before she can effectively think that way. '''Shadow-Travel: '''A standard ability among creatures of the Dark, Camilla can use the Shadows as tunnels to transport herself from one place to another. She developed a new technique that allows her to use this ability in conjuction with her umbrakinesis, allowing her to create 'doors' that allows her to walk through objects. 'Attributes: Free-running: '''Camilla is an expert free-runner, easily climbing up roof-tops and jumping from building to building in Florence. '''Thievery: '''Camilla is an expert lockpicker, only adding on to the list of abilities that allows her to steal objects. '''Cat-like Grace: '''Being a child of Nyx, she has the inherent cat-like grace; always landing in her feet and being naturally stealthy and quiet. '''Soundless Footsteps: '''Being a child of Nyx, she also produces no sound as she walks. 'Ambidexterity: '''Camilla was born left-handed but after constant use of her right hand as a child; she has trained herself to be adept at using both her arms. '''Knife Proficiency: '''Camilla is shown to be quite proficient in the use of small bladed weapons, 'Weapons and Tools: Sickle: 'A celestial bronze Sickle is Camilla's weapon of choice for fighting monsters. '''Electric Baton: '''Camilla's weapon of choice for non-lethal means or mortal targets. '''Lock-picking tools: '''A variety of tools that allows her to lock-pick proficiently. '''Titania: '''A powerful sword that Camilla stole from the Fairy Queen Visania. Her daugter claimed that the sword could 'kill angels and demons' and seems to do well enough against monsters. 'Fatal-Flaw: Personal-Pride: 'Camilla is extremely prideful, thinking that she is cannot be bested. This makes her reckless sometimes and more importanty horrible at accepting help. 'Relationships: Xaro Leitz: The leader of the Legion of Thieves, she isn't exactly loyal to him though she usually commits herself to his order. She has made it clear to him that if he were to ever defect, she would personally run a blade through his neck. Tristan Brown: Though she hasn't met him in this current timeline, Tristan is the man who will eventually become her husband and mate. Pratt Aegon: Her best friend and her constant companion, he is usually at Dawn's side. Lokie: 'Camilla's pet cat, named after an old friend. It is primarily kept at the base to annoy Catt, the robotic companion to the Legionnaires. 'Trivia: *Dawn is considered the female counterpart to one of Archie's other characters who exist in a different universe and storyline, rightfully named 'Dusk'. *Camilla Croce means 'Noble Cross' in italian. *The Common Nighthawk is a bird that is primarily active during Dawn and Dusk and thus why the alias was chosen for that. *Camilla follows Archie's tradition of having a main characters that has a bird motif. Hers being the Nighthawk. For the stronger the Light; the thicker the shadows that fall. 06:51, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Females Category:Original Character Category:Children of Nyx Category:Greek Demigod Category:The Legion of Thieves